Pre-Rebirth Guide
It is recommended that you read the Basics Guide or have basic understanding of the game before reading this guide. The First Retirement So there's good news and bad news. The bad news is that the start of the game is sadly thought of as the slowest and most painful part as progression seems to slow down quickly and there can be times where there isn't much to do other than wait for your White Eggs to increase. The good news is that once you've completed your first retirement, things speed up exponentially and soon you'll be earning more [[Currency|'Eggs']] than you once thought was possible. Naturally, you start at level 1 and level up by killing/healing a certain number of Chickens before finally interacting with the hormones machine to the right of the central egg on your island. Every 5 levels there is a Boss Chicken that has more health than the usual chickens and a timer in which you have to beat it. Failure to beat the timer leads to the Boss resetting so this is where you will most likely get stuck when you are trying to progress. You can only retire once you level up Queen Elizabeth II to level 150 and only should retire when you have 12-15 Black Eggs ready to be collected (noted to the right of your current Black Eggs in brackets). This tends to be no earlier than level 150. Progression The only way to make serious progress in the game is to buy and upgrade Farmers which is done using White Eggs. It is generally most efficient to farm White Eggs at the highest level you can as this give the best damage done:White Eggs received ratio and also allows for the chicken threshold to be met in order to go to the next level. Retirement is incredibly important and is key to getting to level 300 (which is effectively the goal at the start of the game) in order to Rebirth. At first, Black Eggs that you earn should not be spent on Easter Eggs as they only apply the 10% damage increase when they are unspent. Only when you reach around 50 Black Eggs should you hatch an Easter Egg and even then only one as there are only a few Easter Eggs that provide a large enough advantage to spend Black Eggs on at first. Farmers The first Farmer, [[Master Pai Mei|'Master Pai Mei']], 'is the only farmer who solely increases attack damage and as such becomes redundant quite quickly as certain upgrades cause your attack damage to be a percentage of your DPS. 'Tarzan 'will be the next Farmer you obtain and provides a passive DPS upgrade (more details 'here) which allows Chickens to be farmed without the need for you to be manually farming. Each time you buy a new farmer, another one takes it place until you have all 54 farmers (which won't be the case without Rebirthing) and this leads to the issue of whether you should continue to level your previous farmers or to buy a new one. A general rule of thumb is to level your most recent farmer to 10 and upgrade and then to buy the next but the best way to proceed is to estimate the DPS gained:White Egg Cost ratio of each case and go with whichever is highest. Once you get to Aang, '''the next farmer will be significantly more expensive than what is to be expected based on the first farmers. This is where it actually becomes better to start leveling the earliest Farmers again due to the fact that every 25 levels they gain 4x as much DPS (once they are above level 200). For Tarzan, this is efficient to do once Aang is about level 120 as Tarzan can then be leveled to 1000 where he will gain a boost of 10x DPS. Mikasa Ackerman will only become available once you reach around level 300 and as such is somewhat irrelevant before Rebirthing. Easter Egg Priority There are only 4-5 Easter Eggs that are worth upgrading to begin with as the rest simply cost enough Black Eggs to mean that the damage loss (From less Black Eggs) is worth more than the positive effect they return. These eggs are Good Knight Egg, Faberge, Dragon, Demeaning and maybe Newton. Good Knight Egg is good but probably overrated by a lot of people as it really only provides a 10% increase in damage from the Black Eggs you spend in it (e.g.) 200 Good Knight levels will provide 10% extra damage than 200 Black Eggs ). This however means that you are always better off putting Black Eggs into it than not, providing you don't have more useful Easter Eggs. '''This is the only Easter Egg worth spending all of your Black Eggs on if you hatch it first. Faberge can also provide a good boost provided you have a decent number of Black Eggs to begin with (either in currency or spent effectively on other Easter Eggs) as its effect is to drop extra White Eggs from farmed Chickens. At level 1 the effect is only +5% so making the assumption that 5% extra gold can lead to 5% extra damage (a close enough approximation for the purposes of this) it is only effective if you have over 20 Black Eggs to begin with. Dragon and Demeaning both provide a similar effect of making you hit harder when you manually attack, and as such the level of these two should be similar. As with Faberge, Demeaning should not be upgraded if you hatch it at first because only a few black eggs (Something like 15) isn't going to give you a lot of improvement. Dragon can be upgraded straight away if you have 15+ black eggs because 5 levels is already enough to double your attack damage. When to Rebirth In a nutshell as soon as you beat level 300 you should rebirth but more specifically when the push to 300 should be made will be discussed here. The push to 300 will probably feel like a bit of a drag the first time you do it as you can and should do it when you have earned around 250 Black eggs which is usually around retirement 12. With that amount of black eggs you certainly won't be instakilling chickens but you will progress from boss to boss without issue. Also, in order to earn 12 Golden Eggs after rebirth, you need to have earned 252 Black Eggs in total. At boss levels you will need to use your abilities, so to be time efficient it is best to use as few abilities as possible each boss battle. Abilities 1,2,3 and 7 all provide direct burst damage and will be the ones to use on boss battles. Ability 3, nine-tails chakra mode, is the single most powerful ability in terms of burst damage (as long as you have demeaning and/or dragon) and should be enough on its own to beat any boss you'll face on the push to 300. Obviously if it appears like 3 alone won't be enough then use another ability to secure the boss as to not waste the chakra (of kurama). Abilities 1 and 2 are similar in strength and are your cheapest options for defeating a boss so if you can, try to use just one or both of these as they have the lowest cooldowns. Ability 7 should ideally be saved for later on (above level 270) as it has a long cooldown so waiting for it may cost a decent chunk of time. It is always worth reminding yourself that the bosses will only get more and more difficult as you progress. When you eventually reach level 300, do not retire as this will make your progress redundant. You can only speak to the Phoenix if you are currently above level 300 so the eggs you earn on your final push will unfortunately not count towards any golden eggs, but that is a small downside and will be unnoticed once you rebirth. Summary When you retire for the first time, make sure you push to about level 150 to get a decent amount of black eggs. Do not spend them on hatching easter eggs when you first retire. Once you get about 50 black eggs, hatch an easter egg and see what it is. Keep retiring until you have over 200 black eggs in either straight currency or spent in Easter Eggs. Push to level 300 as soon as you get to over 200 black eggs and then rebirth immediately. Do not retire once you reach above level 300. After rebirthing, have a great time enjoying the new found power rebirthing provides you. :)Category:Guides and Tips Category:Pre-Rebirth Guide